


Aftermath

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds out that if he would have committed suicide he would have missed the one of the best things to happen to him. Warning: Talk of self harm and suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Nobody loves me

One cut

The taunting will never stop

Two cuts

I hope they are happy, I’m doing as they told me to do “why don’t you just do everyone a favor and kill yourself homo”

Three cuts

Relief

Darkness

Sanctuary

~~  
“He’s waking up!”

I opened my eyes then regretted it immediately. Bright lights burned my eyes. Where was I? Was this Heaven? Bright lights and annoying beeping sounds?

“Kurt can you hear me?”

I tried to speak but my throat was so dry.

I opened my eyes and saw my dad starring down at me.

“Kurt why did you do it?”

 

Do what? My wrists were itchy and as I went to itch them I felt gauze. Oh.

“Water.” I choked out.

Dad helped me drink. I felt so vulnerable.

“Why Kurt?”

After a moment I answered, “no one loves me, no one wants to be with me, you told me when I go to college there would be people there who have been through the same things as me and can help me. Why did you lie dad?”

A tear fell down his face, it was heartbreaking. He didn’t say anything. He stood up and left.

Why am I alive? No one will love me and I’m just causing my dad more harm than good. The world would be better off without me.

Kurt watched as his door open and a boy his age with gelled down hair and a bowtie emerged.

“I’m sorry I must have the wrong room, this hospital is so confusing.”

“What’s your name?”

“Blaine Anderson, yours?”

“Kurt Hummel.”

There was a moment of silence.

“If you don’t mind me asking Kurt, but what happened?”

“I tried to commit suicide. But now I’m kind of glad someone found me.”


End file.
